


Good to see you back

by theoivan19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: +18, Bottom Keith, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kinky, Little, M/M, Shiro/Keith smut, Smut, Space Daddy, Sub Keith, Top Shiro, dirty - Freeform, dom shiro, kinky voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoivan19/pseuds/theoivan19
Summary: Keith and Shiro have a playful night after Shiro comes back from fighting some bad boyes





	Good to see you back

It was 3 a.m. and Keith was still awake. Lights on, TV on, music player on. He was worried for Shiro. He left for a mission two days ago and hasn't returned yet. Keith was trying to distract himself because he was worried, but nothing seemed to help.

He was wearing nothing else other than an oversized pink sweater and white thigh high socks, waiting for his space daddy to arrive anytime. He even lightened up some scented candles. He knew how much Shiro loved them. He boiled some water for a cup of tea. He was humming a calming melody. He smelled the tea leafs and  sneezed. Two seconds later he heard a familiar voice say "Bless you, cute one!" from behind the door. His eyes started sparkling and he oppened the door. There was Shiro with his helmet in one hand and scratched all over the face and costume. He was smiling, smiling because he was seeing his baby boy after a quite long time. Keith hugged him lovingly and dragged him into the room, closing the door. He then quickly grabbed a towel and drained it in cold water. He wiped the blood that was all over Shiro's face.

"I really missed you, what took you so long?" He pouted.

"I've been fighting the evil to make space a little safer for my little one" He smiled.

Keith helped him undress and handed him some clean clothes, but not before glaring at him and saying "I was hoping you would refuse these."

"But I'll be cold."

"What if I do something to keep you warm? He grinned.

Shiro was wearing only his underwear, his sculpted body was covered in sweat, but Keith wasn't minding it because he thought it makes Shiro "smell manly". Shiro picked Keith up and sat on the bed with Keith in his lap. There was a pile of pillows behind Shiro and he leaned against them to make himself more comfortable.

Keith started moving his fingers up and down Shiro's back.

"How was your mission?"

"Seems like you are up for a story time."

"Mmmm not really. Skip forward to the part where you kick their ass and win like the hero you are!"

"I was fighting them and they noticed my arm. They seemed to be very interested in it, but I did not let them steal it from me."

"You better keep both arms because I love the way you grab my hips when you fuck me" He bit his lip.

"Oh really? Is this the only reason why you want me to have two arms?" He laughed.

"Mmm not really, I really love it when you finger me too."

"What if I will finger you with my left arm, huh?"

"Still. You can't grab my hips with only one hand"

He smirked and put Shiro's hands on his hips. He started dry humping Shiro while kissing him. Keith's hips were rolling in a quite fast peace and Shiro loved it because it made Keith seem both cute and daring. Keith started kissing and licking down Shiro's neck while also circling his nipples. Shiro was adding pressure on Keith hips to make the rolls deeper. He started letting out soft moans.

"I am going to award my space daddy for winning the battle with the bad guys." said Keith, while rubbing Shiro's already hard dick through his underwear.

"F-fuck" moaned Shiro while thugging his fingers in Keith's hair.

Keith started licking and biting down Shiro's chest and torso. He stopped suddenly. He covered Shiro's underwear area with his pink sweater, humping him slower and deeper than before, but this time he made sure Shiro felt that he was hard for him. He knew that it turned Shiro on and did not hesitate. He leaned towards Shiro's ear and whispered "I'm so hard for you..." and bit his earlobe. Shiro immediately moaned letting Keith know he enjoyed everything.

They made out for a good 5 minutes while Keith was still humping Shiro. Keith stopped and looked Shiro in the eyes.

"I am going to give you a prize for the good job you did today."

Shiro bit his lip and nodded in approval. Keith started licking Shiro's neck, chest and stomach again, biting his way down. He licked the tip of Shiro's dick through his underwear. Shiro moaned, begging Keith to go on. Keith slided Shiro's underwear off and started sucking the tip of his dick, knowing too damn well it drived Shiro crazy. Shiro thugged his fingers in Keith's hair once again and started letting out heavy moans, asking for more. Keith licked full strips and jerked the dick while playing with Shiro's balls. He rubbed the drops of precum against the tip and licked his fingers. He stopped everything to make Shiro pay attention to him.

"You are only going to come inside me so hurry up and fuck me already."

In one move, in the blink of an eye, Shiro lifted Keith from his spot and layed him down on the bed. He undressed Keith and started teasing him with his left hand, while the right one was on Keith's hip. Keith noticed that something was wrong with shiro and took his right arm and held it by the wrist.

"This hand is beautiful. I know it's not organic but it's yours. I think it suits you well. I love it, I really do."

Shiro blushed and nodded.

"Really. I love it. I know you don't but I think it's one of the things that makes you be you and that's why I like it so much"

Shiro put his right hand on Keith's cheek and rubbed it softly.

"Thank you."

In no time Keith took his hand and started sucking his fingers. Shiro moaned in surprise and grinned.

"Good boy."

He then started teasing Keith's asshole and with his now wet fingers rubbed it to lubrify it a bit. He put his finger in and started moving it slowly.

"I know I said that I love it when you finger me, but now please fuck me with your big dick. I absolutely love how it fills me up so well."

Shiro rubbed Keith's asshole with the tip of his dick and glared at him. Keith was literally begging with his eyes and Shiro fastened up. In no time Shiro was fucking Keith and the room filled up with moaning noises. Shiro was now above Keith, holding himself with his strong arm while he was jerking Keith off with the other one.

"F-fuck shi-ah y-you fuck me so good.." said Keith while almost drooling.

"You are so tight around me, I really love it"

Keith was scratching Shiro's back leaving another set of 10 red lines, along with the faded ones. They were both sweaty and moaning their lungs out. Keith felt Shiro twitch inside of him and told him he was close too. They started moaning even louder while breathing heavily.

Keith came first, spreading his semen all over his torso and Shiro's chest, then Shiro followed, filling Keith up with his thick cum, leaving him with cum dripping down out of his asshole. They gradually started breathing normally and Keith hugged Shiro lovingly. They cuddled for a while and Keith said:

"I really missed you! I'm so happy to have you in my arms again!" Shiro kissed Keith's forehead.

"I'm happy to be in your arms again, little boy."

They soon fell asleep cuddling, both being very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed my first Voltron smut. It was a request from my close friend and even though Sheith is not my otp, I had fun writing this!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any requests don't hesitate to let me know xx


End file.
